Cyberman
Cyberman is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71238 Fun Pack for the Doctor Who franchise. Background First encountered by the First Doctor back in 1966 at the South Pole in the story The Tenth Planet, the Cybermen are former human beings who were stripped of their humanity and turned into emotionless steel machines, to then seek other people to covert (or 'upgrade' in the case of the parallel Cybermen) and turn into more Cybermen. The ultimate Cyber creed is to survive, at any cost. They are enemies of The Doctor due to his continued interference in their plans. Two versions of the Cybermen exist. The primary versions originated from both the near-human-inhabited planet Mondas, who gradually removed their limbs and emotions, deeming them to be needless in the wake of an increasingly hostile planet when Mondas was ripped from their twin world Earth's orbit. The Mondasian Cybermen eventually returned to Earth in 1986, intending on converting the human race since their ability to expand via reproduction had long been removed along with gender. But they were thwarted by the First Doctor and his companions Ben and Polly, resulting in Mondas exploding and destroying the Cybermen of Mondas. Unfortunately, the Cybermen had already colonized other planets, leading to an increasing array of Cyberfactions with strengthened abilities and less humanity than ever. Eventually, one faction deemed the icy world of Telos to be suitable to be the new Cyber Home World, killing the native Cryons and building a vast array of tombs to place themselves in stasis for extended periods. One tomb was disturbed by a party of archaeologists, along with the Second Doctor and his companions Jamie and Victoria. Whilst the Cybermen were, in essence, all identical, the concept of a leading figure was deemed logical, leading to the creation of the computerized Cyberplanner, the semi-emotional Cyberleader and leading the Cybermen, the Cyber Controller. There were also Cybermen from an alternative version of Earth, named "Pete's World" by The Doctor. These Cybermen were created by the unbalanced scientist John Lumic and proceeded to attempt to update London and the parallel Earth before they were stopped by the Tenth Doctor. They have constantly upgraded themselves throughout the many encounters The Doctor has had with them. Dimension Crisis A Dalektable Adventure On “Dave”, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle first a single weak Cyberman who was easily defeated by them. After the trio reactivated the CyberKing it apparently increased the Cybermen's power and are sent to destroy the heroes. After the CyberKing's defeat and escape of its head, the Cybermen tried to protect their king's head from the heroes. The Cybermen later joined Lord Vortech's army as his minions. Prime Time Almost heading their way closer to Foundation Prime, the Cybermen, along with the Nindroids, Daleks and Flying Monkeys and other villains blocked Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle's way but were, again defeated. World Doctor Who: Mondas/Telos Abilities * Hacking * Technology * X-Ray * Mind Control * Dive * Drone Mazes (Cybermat) * Silver LEGO Blowup Quotes Renovations * Restore the mausoleum? * Restore the Telos Base? * Restore the winter playground? Trivia * The Cyberman, and enemy Cybermen, are voiced by actor Nicholas Briggs, who provides the voices of both the Cybermen and Daleks for the revived Doctor Who TV show. In both cases, Briggs uses a voice modulator to apply special effects to his performance. * If you touch a Gold object whilst playing as the Cyberman, it takes damage. This is a reference to the vulnerability the Cybermen had to gold in the classic series of Doctor Who. * The Cyberman is the only playable character to give renovations. * The minifigure is based on the Cybermen's appearance in the Doctor Who two-part story Dark Water/''Death in Heaven''. This design was first introduced in the episode Nightmare in Silver, featuring the Eleventh Doctor. * His Toy Tag design features the model Cyberman's chestplate design. * The Cyberman is the second playable character that is also a normal enemy in the game, the other being the ACU Trooper who appears in The Phantom Zone level of The LEGO Batman Movie story and in the Mystery Dimension. * The Cyberman has some rare Abilities and Ability combinations: ** It is the only character with the Underwater Drone Mazes Ability. Several vehicles also have this ability, but all were introduced in Year 2. ** It is one of only five playable characters with the Drone Mazes Ability. The others are Ethan Hunt, Jake, Raven and Doc Brown. ** It has both the Technology and Hacking Abilities. Only four other characters have this combination: Benny, Doc Brown, Cyborg and the Twelfth Doctor. * The Cyberman is one the few characters who doesn't come with an accessory. The others are Bane, Betelgeuse, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Michael Knight, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), Scooby-Doo, Sloth, Starfire, Stay Puft, Stripe, Supergirl, Superman, and Unikitty. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Playable Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Index Category:Goons Category:Enemies Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Hacking Ability Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Renovation Giving Characters Category:2016 Category:Cyborgs Category:Vortech's Army Category:Hire a Hero Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:Drone Mazes Ability Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Aliens Category:Evil Category:Wave 3 Characters